herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Jesse is the main protagonist in the video game Minecraft: Story Mode developed by Telltale Games. Depending on the Player's choices, Jesse can be either a kind, caring, loyal friend, or a selfish, uncaring, and greedy person. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt (voice of Remy) and the female version is voiced by Catherine Taber (voice of Padmé Amidala from Star Wars: The Clone Wars). Biography At first, Jesse lived in a treehouse with his/her pet pig, Reuben, and was preparing for the Endercon Building Competition with his/her friends Axel and Olivia. He/she is also close friends with Petra. After Ivor creates the Wither Storm, Jesse, his/her friends (minus Petra) and Lukas manage to escape and go on a quest to find the rest of the Order of the Stone and destroy the Wither Storm. After destroying the Wither Storm, Jesse, along with his/her friends, become The New Order of the Stone and after discovering an enchanted flint and steel, he/she, along with Petra, Lukas and Ivor travel through different portals to different worlds whilst trying to get back to their own world. The Order of the Stone Personality Jesse's personality depends entirely on the Player's choices. He/she can be a Pure of Heart at best or an Anti-Villain at worst. At his/her best, Jesse is willing to do anything for his/her friends, and is extremely loyal and caring towards them, even /she chooses not to show it. He/she can be polite and try to get along with whoever he/she meets. Jesse can also be generous, as shown when Axel gives the entire group cookies except for Lukas, Jesse can give him his/her cookie. Jesse can also choose to give The Eversource to the people of Sky City, as they need resources more than he/she does. He/she can also suggest that they and Cassie Rose, who was desperate to return home, share Jesse's Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse can either be arrogant or humble at times. He/she can also empathize with others who mistreated him/her, such as when TorqueDawg, who, moments after meeting him/her started to insult him/her and his/her friends, is killed in a trap, he/she can empathize with him. This can also be shown when Cassie Rose, who was a serial killer with a very tragic backstory, was supposedly killed in her own trap, Jesse can say that, despite the fact that she had done some terrible things, no one deserves to be trapped away from home like she was. Heroic Acts NOTE: Most of these acts are determined by the player's choice, and can be avoided or chosen. The Order of the Stone * Did not tell Aiden to shut up. (Debatable, as Aiden was being quite rude, making fun of Jesse and friends and even calling Reuben "food".) * Let his/her friends protect the build while he/she went after Reuben by himself/herself. (Although Olivia and Axel seemed to prefer helping find Reuben instead of protecting their build) * Attempted to protect Reuben from the mobs rather than letting him run away. (Debatable, as Jesse was trying to keep Reuben safe either way, and the latter will also get a black eye from being hit by a zombie if Jesse keeps him with him/her) * Accepted Petra's advice on getting along with Lukas. * Tells Aiden that he's busy with something else, after Aiden insults him. (Although Aiden had, not only provoked Jesse by setting Reuben's costume on fire, causing him (Reuben) to get lost,he also clearly showed no remorse for it, making fun of it in front of Jesse, and as such, Jesse was understandably quite mad at him.) * Traded his/her sword with Otis the butcher to save Reuben from slaughter, and by doing so, made nice with him. * Did not agree with Axel on getting payback on Ivor by stealing from him. * Told Axel to leave the potion where it was. * Went back to the basement to find Lukas. (Debatable, as Jesse needed Gabriel's help as well, since he is a great warrior) * Saved Petra/Gabriel from the Wither Storm. * Tells Ivor that Petra will make it, thus trying to encourage him to help them. * Gave his/her cookie to Lukas. * Prevented Lukas from leaving the shelter. Assembly Required * Does not launch Reuben in the Cow-a-Pult. (Redstonia) * Crafted a repeater instead of stealing one. (Redstonia) * Helped Ellegaard build a command block. (Redstonia) * Gave the amulet to Axel whilst he/she distracted the griefers. (Boom Town) * Talked good about Axel/Olivia to Magnus/Ellegaard. * Told Petra/Gabriel to let Ivor go. (Debatable, as for all Jesse knew, if Ivor escaped he could possibly cause more trouble) The Last Place You Look * Chose to help Axel and Reuben instead of saving the amulet. * Allowed Lukas to lead his/her friends through The End. * High-fived Reuben. * Befriended Soren. * Volunteered to set off the Formidi-Bomb to destroy the Wither Storm. * Promises a dying Ellegaard/Magnus to save all the survivors, and keeps it. A Block and a Hard Place * Let Lukas leave to find his friends on good terms. * Gave all the potatoes he/she found to his/her friends instead of eating all of them as soon as he/she found them. * Went into the witch hut to get the cake in order to feed his/her gang. (This is debatable, as, while Jesse and his/her friends were very hungry, the cake was inside a witch hut and thus, taking the cake would be stealing) * Destroyed the Wither Storm. * Comforted Reuben before his tragic death. * Allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. Order Up! In this episode, Jesse may grow noticeably better. * Allowed Ivor's lava house to stand. (Since it was a fire hazard) * Chose to help Ivor instead of running away from the guards. * Offered his/her help to Isa. (Helped Ivor) * Tries to make nice with Reginald. (Helped Ivor) * Reveals to Reginald that the Blaze Rods aren't trustworthy. (Helped Ivor) * Chose to leave the Eversource where it was, because of the fact that the people of Sky City needed it to survive. * Rescued Isa instead of backing up Lukas in his fight with Aiden. * Shows concern for Lukas after his fall. (Rescue Isa) * Took Aiden to safety. A Portal to Mystery * Does not insult TorqueDawg back. * Shows pity for TorqueDawg after his death. * Showed the enchanted flint and steel to CaptainSparklez. * Refused to accuse anyone of being the White Pumpkin, including Dan, Lizzie, or Stampy, because of having little to no evidence. * Helped DanTDM/LDShadowLady fight off the spiders in the library instead of going after the White Pumpkin. (Debatable, as if The White Pumpkin escaped, she would be able to set off even more traps.) * Defended Lukas after being accused of being the White Pumpkin. * Convinced the Youtubers about Cassie Rose being the murderer. * Attempted to dig Cassie Rose out of the fallen sand. * Sympathizes with Cassie after learning her tragic backstory. * Chose to give Cassie Rose her cat, Winslow, to her for company. (This is debatable, as while Cassie Rose dearly misses her home and having Winslow with her would probably be her only comfort, Winslow, being a relatively innocent cat, would be trapped with his owner, possibly for the rest of his life.) Access Denied * Made nice with Petra after arguing. * Did not tell Petra that she should be the one to apologize for her outburst. (Argued with Petra) * Apologized to Petra. (Argued with Petra) * Helped Petra kill the Mind Controlled Zombie after her call for help. * Chose to cooperate with PAMA, thus attempting to help Petra and prevent her from being chipped. * Unchipped Petra/Lukas. * Defeated PAMA. * Defended Harper from the citizens of Crown Mesa who blamed her for all the damage PAMA caused, causing them to accept her. A Journey's End? * Saved Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game. * Does not attack Nell for "killing" Lukas and Ivor/Petra in the Spleef Game, because of the fact that she only eliminated them because of the competition. (However, he/she didn't know that it was a competition and thought his/her friends were actually dead. Also, regardless of the player's choices, Jesse will always attack Nell once, but has the option to attack her a second time.) * Did not tell Hadrian to get out of his/her face when the latter tried to interview him/her. (Not as heroic as it is polite, although Hadrian is usually even more rude than Jesse if he (Jesse) chooses to be. Also, Hadrian is only polite sometimes because he is a master manipulator.) * Crafted a bread to give to Facemeat in exchange for Lukas and Petra/Ivor's freedom. * Accepted Emily's deal to "team up" against the gladiators during the race. (Because this can be attributed to a sense of fair play) * Saved Nell from falling in the lava instead of trying to beat Emily at the race. (Since leaving someone else behind to die during the race in order to win is considered cheating) * Told Emily that he/she understands why she made a deal with Hadrian to get Jesse to lose, after her motives for trying to get Jesse eliminated were revealed. * Does not provoke Slab by mockingly reminding him that he couldn't kill him/her. * Chose not to talk to the miner allowing him/her and Slab to be at the Old Builders' tower on time and not get Slab in trouble. * Chose to only look at Tim's armor instead of trying to take it for himself/herself. * Accepted Hadrian's deal to lose at the games and go to the mines in his/her friends' place. (This is debatable, since Jesse can rightfully refuse to take Hadrian's deal because he knows Hadrian is not a trustworthy person.) * Told the other competitors about Tim not being real. * Defeated Hadrian and Mevia. * Allowed Ivor to say goodbye to Harper. * Told his/her gang to catch up with Ivor after the latter stole the Atlas and the enchanted flint and steel, and headed to the Portal Network. (This can be debated, as Jesse might not be trying to keep Ivor safe. Also, Jesse's friends appear to be fine with chasing Ivor.) Slain Enemies The list below shows the enemies Jesse has slain/ defeated. * The Wither Storm * The White Pumpkin (Heavily Implied) * PAMA (Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) * Countless Hostile mobs * Several competitors (respawned) * Nell (determinant, respawned) * Mevia (respawned) * Hadrian (respawned) Fallen Allies This list show allies that have died indirectly due to Jesse's choices/were killed by any enemies. * Magnus the Rogue (Choice Dependent, Alternate Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, killed by Wither Storm) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Choice Dependent, Alternate Magnus the Rogue, killed by Wither Storm) * Reuben the Pig (Doomed to fall by Wither Storm) * CaptainSparklez (Killed by The White Pumpkin's traps) * LDShadowLady (Choice Dependent, Alternate DanTDM, killed by the White Pumpkin) * DanTDM (Choice Dependent, Alternate LDShadowLady, killed by the White Pumpkin) Similair Heroes * Frodo Baggins (Lord of the Rings) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Harry Potter Gallery Story_Mode_Character_Gender.png|All the Jesse skins where that you choose Minecraft_Story_Mode_characters.jpg|Male Jesse with his/her friends Petra, Axel, Olivia, Rueben, and Lukas. Jesse_thumbnail.jpg|Male Jesse and his friends in the game's cover-art Male_Jesse.jpg|Male Jesse in Ender-Con Female_Jesse.jpg|Female Jesse in Ender-Con. EversourceCroen1.jpg|Male Jesse wearing the Eversource Crown. Jesse_throne.jpg|Female Jesse sitting on the Founder's throne. JesseBow.jpg|Male Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off Getitoff.jpeg|Female Jesse comically running out of a portal with a squid on her head. Trivia * Oddly, If Jesse goes to Boom Town, regardless of his/her gender, he/she will always be called the KING of Boom Town. * In "A Block and a Hard Place", if Jesse chooses to eat several potatoes, he/she (indirectly) mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. * In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". * In "Access Denied", if Jesse chooses not to deactivate PAMA, he/she will be attacked and killed by Petra/Lukas, PAMA will then be shown smiling. link here * In "Access Denied", there are several chances of death which shows "You have been made useful!" instead of "You died!" if Jesse gets caught by PAMA. ** However, if Jesse is killed by chipped Petra/Lukas (determinant), the death screen will show "You died!" * Jesse is currently the only unisex character in Minecraft: Story Mode. ** Telltale left an easter egg to this, when TorqueDawg states that Jesse is a boys/girls name, depending on the gender. * The lightest skin-tone appearance for female Jesse bears near-striking resemblance to Isa. * In "A Journey's End?", once Jesse is killed by Mevia, and when he/she respawns, this is the first time, ever since episode 3, that we see Jesse without armor. * It is revealed in "A Journey's End?" that Jesse is ambidextrous, meaning he/she is able to use both of his/her arms equally (attack with sword with the right, mine with pickaxe on the left). * Jesse has, by far, the most aliases in Minecraft: Story Mode as a whole. Category:Spoilers Category:Male Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rivals Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Successful Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Fortune Hunters Category:True Neutral Category:Provoker Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Control Freaks Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:False Antagonist Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Animal Kindness Category:Detectives Category:Nurturer Category:Famous Heroes Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Pet owners Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Honest Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Master Orator Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Armored Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Forgivers Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Pure of heart